Problem: If $A,B$ and $C$ are non-zero distinct digits in base $6$ such that $\overline{ABC}_6 + \overline{BCA}_6+ \overline{CAB}_6 = \overline{AAA0}_6$, find $B+C$ in base $6$.
Solution: By definition of a base, it follows that $\overline{ABC}_6 = 6^2 \cdot A + 6 \cdot B + C$. Noting that every digit appears in every possible slot once, it follows that $\overline{ABC}_6 + \overline{BCA}_6+ \overline{CAB}_6 = (6^2 + 6 + 1)(A + B + C).$ The value is equal to the sum, $\overline{AAA0}_6 = 6^3 \cdot A + 6^2 \cdot A + 6 \cdot A = (6^2 + 6 + 1) \cdot (6 \cdot A)$. Setting them equal, $$(6^2 + 6 + 1)(A + B + C) = (6^2 + 6 + 1) \cdot (6 \cdot A) \Longrightarrow B+C = 5 \cdot A.$$Since $B,C < 6$, then $B+C < 2 \cdot 6$, so $A = 1,2$. However, there do not exist distinct base $6$ digits such that $B + C = 2 \cdot 5$, so it follows that $A = 1_6$, and $B+C = \boxed{5}_6$.